


I'll die for you

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Based on 'Story of Evil' saga, specifically the 'Servant of Evil'





	I'll die for you

Navy and Army had always been close. They emerged from the same rock, they grew up in the same environment. They were together when they got their first job, they were together when they were given their first ship to pilot.

Army was there when Navy first began to change. It was then that both of them realized that they must abandon their feelings for each other before those feelings could tear them apart.

Yet those feelings couldn't be quashed or forgotten that easily, something Army learned the hard way.

She had been the angry one. She had to be. It was to protect Navy, as their bond was stronger than anything else. She had to intimidate the enemies enough. To make sure they got the message that if they ever laid a hand on one of her fellow squad members, Army would grind them to dust. It wasn't just for this reason shat she did this, as there was a newbie to look after and ensure she didn't get hurt either, but most of her actions were for Navy's sake.

She did what she had to do, always.

-x-

Several angry Gems stormed the room, and grabbed a hold of a Ruby.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed "You lowlifes."

They dragged her to execution block and prepared to extract her Gem and incinerate it. Only then did they realize that said Gem was on her arm, not on her stomach.

"....."

-x-

"We were born in the same hole, right." Army paced around, her senses alert

"But, you can't. You just can't. I am the one they want...." Navy protested weakly "I am the one who betrayed them."

Army saw Lapis Lazuli and Peridot outside, and they were still looking.

"If you betrayed them, then I did also. We're the same, you and I. The exact same. We were made from the same rock, to top it off. Listen to me for once, and run away, and never look back.

With that, Army pushed her 'sister' into the shadows and came out, her stance proud

"You found me at last. I will go quietly, it's what I deserve." Army announced

She looked back only once during the whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plot bunny. I still love Navy, btw, despite what happened.


End file.
